


How is this his life?

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't even want to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is this his life?

Stiles is just driving home, minding his own business when the glare of red eyes in a dark alleyway catches his attention. He stops the jeep - and don’t even ask him why, he should have just driven on, he knows that, thank you very much - when Derek jumps into the car. 

Stiles stares at him. 

“Drive,” Derek growls, but Stiles just looks at the tiny kitten cradled gently in Derek’s hands. 

“What?” Derek asks. 

“I thought dogs hate cats.” Stiles can’t help but say. 

“I’m not a dog.” 

Stiles decides to brain himself on his steering wheel before Derek gets to it. 

How is this his life?


End file.
